Frenzy
The bread and butter of any effective combat skill set, Frenzy is used by many and feared by all. With Frenzy active, every successful attack dealt accelerates the next attack, transforming the player into an offensive dervish. Once the Frenzy is at full intensity, it can be maintained indefinitely as long as the player strikes a new target in time. Several skills consume Frenzy charges when they are activated, enabling new ways to decimate foes. Frenzy (the skill) grants frenzy charges, but the skill also gets large bonuses from the frenzy charges that it builds. Frenzy is not the only skill that grants frenzy charges, but it is an excellent way to build them quickly. A Frenzy attack may be performed with any weapon type, or with no weapon equipped. Skill Functions and Interactions Dual Wielding: Dual wielding attacks with Frenzy will alternate weapons each attack. Increased Physical Damage per Frenzy Charge: When you use Frenzy (the skill) to attack an enemy, you will receive a bonus to the physical damage done by that attack based on how many frenzy charges you had before using the skill. If you have two frenzy charges and attack with a level 10 Frenzy (the skill), you will receive a 14% increased physical damage bonus. If the attack hits, you will also receive another frenzy charge. Increased Attack Speed per Frenzy Charge: When you use Frenzy (the skill) to attack an enemy, you will receive a bonus to the attack speed of the attack based on how many frenzy charges you had before using the skill. Note that frenzy charges grant +5% attack speed per charge to any attack, which also apply to attacks made with Frenzy (the skill). So, if you have a level 10 Frenzy skill gem and two frenzy charges, you will get a total of 26% (2 * 8% + 2 * 5%) increased attack speed with your next attack made with Frenzy, but only a 10% increased attack speed bonus with any other attack that does not have a similar bonus. Multiple Projectiles: When Frenzy is used with a ranged weapon and multiple enemies are hit, only one frenzy charge maximum will be gained per use of the skill. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 15 || 4% || 5% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 15 || 4% || 5% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 15 || 4% || 5% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 15 || 5% || 6% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 15 || 5% || 6% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 16 || 5% || 6% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 16 || 6% || 7% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 16 || 6% || 7% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 16 || 6% || 7% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 16 || 7% || 8% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 17 || 7% || 8% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 17 || 8% || 8% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 17 || 8% || 9% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 17 || 9% || 9% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 17 || 9% || 9% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 18 || 10% || 10% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 18 || 10% || 10% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 18 || 11% || 10% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 18 || 11% || 11% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 18 || 12% || 11% || |} Gem Quality 每1%品質增加每個狂怒能量球0.25%攻擊速度 Version History | align=center|0.9.12qq || * From 0.35% attack speed per charge per quality point to 0.2%. * Fixed a bug where Frenzy's damage appeared late with ranged weapons. |- | align=center|0.9.2f || * Reclassified Frenzy as Melee and Bow. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Frenzy no longer grants Frenzy Charges for shooting Frost Walls. |} References Category:Dexterity skills Category:Attack skills Category:Projectile skills Category:需要翻译